gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geist (Schattenwolf)
2 3 4 5 6 8 |Erste Episode ="Der Winter naht" |Letzte Episode ="Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in =23 Episoden (siehe unten) |Spezies =Schattenwolf |Status =Am Leben |Alter =6 Jahre (Staffel 7) |Geboren = , Wolfswald |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Herkunft =Norden |Fraktion =Haus Stark |Besitzer =Jon Schnee |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Quigley (ab Staffel 5)Metronews — Game of Thrones casts Calgary wolf with Jon Snow |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Geist) }} Geist (im Original: Ghost) ist einer der sechs Schattenwölfe, die von den Kindern des Hauses Stark gefunden werden. Er wird von Jon Schnee adoptiert und aufgezogen und taucht zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der Serie Game of Thrones auf. In der Serie Staffel 1 Als Robb Stark im Wald eine tote Schattenwölfin und ihre Welpen findet, wird beschlossen, dass jedes der Stark-Kinder einen der Schattenwolfwelpen erhalten sollten, unter der Bedingung, dass die Kinder ihre Wölfe gut und selbst erziehen. Zunächst sind es nur fünf Welpen (für die drei Söhne und die zwei Töchter). Als die Starks jedoch gerade gehen wollen, vernimmt der Bastardsohn von Eddard Stark, Jon Schnee, ein Winseln und findet etwas abseits, einen unterentwickelten Albino-Welpen. Theon Graufreud lässt die bösartige Bemerkung fallen, dass Jon genau wie der Wolf sei. Jon darf ihn behalten und zieht ihn fortan auf. Geist begleitet Jon schließlich mit zur Nachtwache. Als er seinen Schwur leistet, kommt er heran gerannt: Mit einer Hand im Maul. Später, als die Leichen (eine mit einer fehlenden Hand) bereits entdeckt wurden, rettet Geist Jeor Mormont, indem er Jon, der eigentlich Zimmerarrest hat, darauf aufmerksam macht, dass er Gefahr wittert. Jon folgt ihm in Jeors Zimmer, wo er einen Wiedergänger verbrennen muss. Sehr viel später, als Jon zu seinem Bruder Robb reiten will, um ihm im Krieg beizustehen, folgt Geist ihm, kehrt aber auch wieder mit ihm zurück, als er von seinen Freunden davon überzeugt wird, bei der Mauer zu bleiben. Als Jeor mit so gut wie allen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache Richtung ausreitet, um gegen die Wildlinge und Weißen Wanderer vorzugehen, kommt Geist ebenfalls mit. Staffel 2 Als Jon, Sam und all die anderen bei Crasters Bergfried Rast machen, macht Geist Goldy Angst (er kam ihr zu nahe, tat aber nichts), bis Sam ihm befiehlt, davonzugehen. Wesentlich später, als Jon mit einigen Spähern späht, kommt Geist abermals mit ihm. Qhorin Halbhand, erfahrener Grenzer, erklärt (als Geist im Schnee verschwindet), dass Geist so wild ist wie der Norden: Unzähmbar. Deshalb kann Jon ihm keine Befehle beibringen. Staffel 3 Sam wird von einem Wiedergänger überrascht und angegriffen. Er ist nicht in der Lage, seine Waffe zu ziehen, fällt zu Boden und versucht, sich kriechend vor dem Untoten zu retten. Geist rettet Sam, indem er den Wiedergänger anspringt und von ihm wegzerrt. Geist hält den Wiedergänger fest, bis Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont ihn anzünden und somit töten kann. Geist begleitet die Überlebenden der Nachtwache bis zu Crasters Bergfried. Er bleibt jedoch auf Distanz. Als Sam nach ihm ruft, läuft er davon. Staffel 4 thumb|250px|Geist und [[Jon Schnee|Jon sehen sich wieder]] Geist wird von den Meuterern gefangen genommen und in einen Käfig gesperrt welcher sich etwas weiter von Crasters Bergfried befindet. Bran Stark entdeckt Geist, als er in seinen Wolf Sommer gewargt ist, um die Gegend um Crasters Bergfried zu erkunden. Später befreit die Gruppe um Bran Geist, nachdem sie Sommer aus der Falle gerettet haben. Geist rächt sich dann an dem Meuterer Rast, der ihn zuvor eingesperrt und ebenso gedemütigt hatte. Später findet Geist den Weg zu seinem Besitzer Jon Schnee zurück, welcher ihn schon sehr vermisst hatte. Jon befiehlt Samwell Tarly Geist aus seinem Zwinger zu lassen, damit dieser, bei der Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung mithelfen kann. thumb|250px|Geist in der [[Staffel 6]] Staffel 5 Geist rettet Sam davor, von zwei Mitgliedern der Nachtwache vollends zusammengeschlagen zu werden; Bevor sie ihn erneut angreifen können, gesellt sich Geist zu Sam und die beiden fliehen. Staffel 6 Geist ist bei der Verteidigung von Jon Schnees Leichnam dabei und wurde von Eddison Tollett aus seinem Käfig befreit. Staffel 8 300px|thumb|Geist an der Seite von Jorah Geist ist bei den Vorbereitungen zur Verteidigung von Winterfell gegen die Weißen Wanderer und der Armee von Wiedergängern anwesend. Während der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer zieht Geist an der Seite von Jorah Mormont und den Dothraki in die Schlacht. Bei dem Angriff sterben fast alle Dothraki, jedoch kann Geist entkommen und überleben. Allerdings verliert er in der Schlacht sein rechtes Ohr. Bei der Verbrennung der Toten sitzt Geist bei den Überlebenden der Schlacht. Tormund verabschiedet sich bei Jon und erzählt ihm, dass er gemeinsam mit dem Freien Volk zur Schwarzen Festung zurückkehrt. Jon bittet ihn darum Geist mitzunehmen, da er dort hingehöre. Bevor Jon Winterfell verlässt schauen er und Geist sich ein letztes Mal an. Jon erreicht die Schwarze Festung, da er aufgrund des Mordes an Daenerys Targaryen zur Mauer verbannt wurde. Als Jon Geist erblickt, lächelt er und geht auf ihn zu. Jon streichelt Geist und Geist leckt ihm übers Gesicht. Gemeinsam mit dem Freien Volk reisen Geist und Jon nördlich der Mauer, um fortan dort zu leben. Auftritte In den Büchern Geist ist, wie in der Serie, ein großer, weißer Schattenwolf mit roten Augen, den Jon erhält, als die Starks die Welpen finden. Im Unterschied zur Serie gibt Geist nie einen Ton von sich. Es wird ersichtlich dass Jon ein ist und sich in den Körper und Geist seines Wolfes hinein versetzen kann, was die enge Verbindung der beiden erklärt. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Ghost fr:Fantôme pl:Duch pt-br:Fantasma (lobo gigante) ru:Призрак zh:白灵 Kategorie:Schattenwölfe Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Status: Am Leben